


How to Seduce a Sexy God

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Ambiented in the 80's-90's. Atsushi likes Issay and it's quite obvious. Issay needs a break and uses it as an excuse to explore the depths of their relationship.





	How to Seduce a Sexy God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterCapcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCapcake/gifts).



Issay sighed as he entered the break room. He and his band were trying to record something however he and Hikaru had been disagreing in several things that morning and he was about ready to scream.

The handsome vocalist moved his hair aside as he walked to the coffee pot, serving some in a disposable cup and taking a sip; which he regretted as soon as it reached his tongue, so he walked to one of the couches, placing the cup at the small table at the center and sitting down.

He then decided to lie down for a moment; perhaps that would help him clear his head. However as soon as he closed his eyes, the sound of the door being opened made him sit back up, looking at a very surprised Atsushi at the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Atsushi apologized. He and his band had been recording as well at the same studio. 

Issay blinked. “Uh… I wasn’t busy…”

Atsushi blushed slightly, well that was the break room, who would go there to be busy? Atsushi scolded himself mentally. “Yeah… I mean… did I wake you up?” he tried as he walked towards the coffee pot.

“No… by the way, that coffee sucks…” Issay warned the younger.

“Sorry…” Atsushi said looking back at Issay.

“Did you prepare it?” Issay inquired sliming slightly.

“Uh… no… I mean…” Atsushi was beginning to get flustered; the elder vocalist seemed to have that effect on him. “It’s too bad that your coffee tastes bad…”

Issay held back his desire to laugh at the younger. He couldn’t believe how shy and awkward he was when he was sober. He definitely was another person when he drank. “You know… You can make up for it, buy me some coffee and we’ll call it even.”

“What kind of coffee do you want?” Atsushi asked not realizing the elder was teasing him. “I can go get you some.”

Issay was a bit surprised; he however supposed Atsushi really saw him as a senpai. Wondering for a moment just how far could he push that. “You know… I actually need a break… let’s go get that coffee…”

“Sure.” Atsushi smiled. “There’s a really good place about a couple of blocks from here.”

Issay nodded following Atsushi to the coffee place. Once they arrived Atsushi requested Issay to get a table as he went to get their coffees.

“Here.” Atsushi said as he placed Issay’s coffee on the table and sat in front of him.

“Thank you.” Issay smiled taking out a cigarette and lighting it, offering one to the younger.

Atsushi accepted the cigarette, lighting it as well. "Thanks." 

“So… how is the recording going?” Issay asked as he took a puff of his cigarette.

“It’s going well.” Atsushi hesitated slightly. “I think…”

“Having some disagreements?” Issay drank some coffee. “Now this is a good coffee…”

Atsushi smiled softly. “Oh… well… Imai and I have slightly different ideas about how to portray something… But… we’ll hopefully reach an agreement.”

“Good luck with that… I was about ready to murder Hikaru back there…” Issay decided to be honest for a moment.

“That seems like a huge disagreement…” Atsushi bit his lower lip.

“It’s not… that’s how we work…” Issay smiled. “He’ll come around… or I’ll murder him, whatever happens first.”

Atsushi had to laugh at that. “Well, your work is amazing, I’m sure you’ll find the way.”

“Thanks.” Issay pressed his cigarette against the ashtray as he drank some more coffee. “I like your work too.” He complimented. “Perhaps… all we need is a break… to relax, you know…”

“Relaxing is a bit hard in the middle of work.” Atsushi pushed his cigarette into the ashtray.

“I think I’ll take this weekend off.” Issay sighed. “I honestly need some rest.”

“You know… there’s this onsen nearby… it’s really good and quiet… I go there when I want to relax.” Atsushi began.

“Really?” Issay was interested. “You should come with me and show me.”

Atsushi looked surprised at this proposal. “Uh… Sure…” he nearly stammered. “Let me just… see what I can do about the recording.”

“Is Imai gonna be mad at you for escaping?” Issay teased.

“He most likely will but…” Atsushi smiled mischievously. “I can handle that…”

After a few arrangements with both of their bands, the vocalists had been able to sneak away for the weekend. And after a train ride and a cab, they had arrived to the onsen.

Issay inhaled deeply as he opened the door towards the garden and hot spring area of the room. “It really is a relaxing place.” He said looking back at the younger.

“Yeah… I really like it.” Atsushi smiled as he walked towards the garden area, sitting outside. “Do you want me to order something?” he asked looking back at the elder.

“Don’t worry.” Issay smiled going to sit next to him. They both stayed there for a moment, in comfortable silence.

After lunch they decided to go for a walk. Atsushi took Issay towards the temple which was high in the mountain. He seemed a bit more relaxed now and that made Issay happy. Their similar tastes seemed to extend to places and hobbies and it was refreshing not to be fighting with anyone for a day.

At night they decided indulge in the hot springs. It would surely help them relax after such a lot of physical activity.

Issay took a quick shower, tying his hair back as he walked out into the private hot spring, seeing Atsushi was already in there. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, resting against a rock with his arms behind his head.

“How is the water?” Issay inquired entering.

Atsushi opened his eyes slowly. “Good… “ he smiled. “God… I needed this…”

“You know… I think I’ve never seen you so relaxed being sober…” Issay smiled, getting comfortable.

Atsushi blushed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well… You are always so shy around me.” Issay said. “It makes me feel like you see me as some sort of high and mighty senpai.”

Atsushi blushed harder at that. “Oh… I’d be honored if you’d considered me your kohai…”

Issay laughed softly. “Come on, I’m not that older than you!”

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that…” Atsushi tried to explain. “I mean… you are so talented and awesome… I want to be like you one day.”

Issay looked into the younger’s eyes, noticing he was actually being honest. “Oh come on… I’m only… a decadent sexy God.” He joked.

Atsushi had to laugh at this. “Well… I can become a sexy… decadent demon… right?”

Issay smiled. There was something about being with Atsushi that made him feel like he could truly be honest with him all the time. “Well, you are already sexy for a start…”

“I can be decadent too.” Atsushi pouted.

“Really?” Issay teased. “How so?”

“Are you asking me to be decadent with you?” Atsushi inquired.

“Why not?” Issay took on the challenge, moving closer to the younger. “How can I teach my kohai if I don’t know how far has he gone on his own?”

Atsushi swallowed hard as he saw the challenge on the elder’s eyes. “Well… would it be decadent enough to attempt to seduce your senpai?” he dared to ask.

“If you are decadent enough you might make it.” Issay smiled. Wondering if the younger would dare.

Atsushi then moved closer looking straight into Issay’s eyes. “How do you seduce a sexy God?” he inquired brushing his nose against the elder.

“You ask his favor.” Issay then took Atsushi’s lips with his own on a whim, not sure what would happen, but this time he just wanted to go along with it.

Atsushi kissed him back almost fiercely, quickly reaching the inside of his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

“Mmm… that might work…” Issay moaned against the younger’s lips, feeling his body press against his own, allowing the kiss to be broken and feeling Atsushi’s lips in his neck, making his skin tingle. “Have you… done something like this before?”

Atsushi blushed slightly. “Uh… well… yeah… have you?”

Issay smiled then pushing Atsushi against the border and kissing his lips as fiercely as he had, pushing his hips against the younger’s and allowing him to feel him. “Want me to go on?” he asked as he kissed his neck.

Atsushi closed his eyes spreading his legs for the elder as his only answer, searching for his lips and kissing him yet once more.

Issay began rubbing against the younger, “Mmm… you are so hard…” he said against his lips.

“So are you… I want you…” he requested caressing the elder’s back.

“Let’s go back inside.” Issay said then moving away.

Atsushi got out of the water as fast as he could following the elder back. They then exchanged one more heated kiss as they helped each other dry off before entering the room. Closing the door once they did.

“Uh… do you… have condoms?” Atsushi asked as he walked towards his tatami.

“Yes.” Issay said going to retrieve some and the lube from his suitcase. Climbing into the younger’s hips once he did. “You need to be always ready if you want to seduce a sexy God…” he teased.

“I’m never forgetting the lesson.” Atsushi assured him as he pulled him closer, kissing him.

Issay kissed Atsushi’s lips, then moving down his body and sucking onto his nipples, one after the other as his hands retrieved some lube applying it into his fingers and guiding one of then towards the younger.

Atsushi moaned as he felt Issay’s first digit entering his body, willing his body to relax as he felt him move it in and out, slowly adding one more. “Mmm… I can take it…”

“I’m sure you can…” Issay said then adding a third finger, making sure there was enough room.

“Please…” Atsushi moved his hips against the elder’s hand. He could barely wait.

Issay decided to indulge him, taking a condom and sliding it down his manhood, adding some more lube as he guided it towards Atsushi. “If you ask nicely…”

Atsushi blushed. “Ah… please… senpai…”

Issay bit his lower lip as he began entering the younger’s body. “Mmm… yes…” he closed his eyes as he began moving slowly.

“Oh… it’s so big…” Atsushi complimented.

Issay then moved closer, claiming Atsushi’s lips all over again, moving his hips slightly up in order to reach a specific area. Sensing the younger’s body tighten around him as his lips drowned his moans.

“Ah… harder…” Atsushi requested breaking the kiss.

Issay compelled, moving against that very area, enjoying how the younger moaned for him, he felt he could surely get addicted to it.

Atsushi then took his hand to his own manhood, stroking it in time with Issay’s thrusts. “God… I’m… ah!”

“Yes… Acchan…” Issay moaned feeling his body reach his limits, coming hard as he saw the younger’s seed stain both of their abdomens.

A few moments later, after cleaning up and turning off the lights, Atsushi was resting his head onto Issay’s chest.

“Did you know I would try to seduce you?” Atsushi inquired looking up at the elder.

Issay smiled. “I was hoping you would.” He confessed.

“Am I that obvious?” Atsushi blushed slightly.

Issay laughed softly. “You know… I really like you… and yes, you are obvious. But only when you are drunk… that’s why I never made a move on you before.”

“I… never thought you would like me back.” Atsushi confessed. “That’s why I’m only daring when I’m drunk.”

“Well, now you know.” Issay smiled, kissing the younger’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Atsushi sighed feeling content.

“Well… you truly helped me relax so… thank you.” Issay sighed holding the younger softly and closing his eyes.

Atsushi closed his eyes as well. He felt really happy with how things had turned out. “You know… there’s a really nice place not too far from here… we can go there next time.”

The end.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday WinterCapcake! I hope you have a great day! And I hope you enjoyed this story XD I've been super busy so I hope I didn't left many mistakes in it XD


End file.
